


Matchmakers

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, SuFin, canliet?, i struggled lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Toris and Matthew decided to help their projects partners on their quest to find love.





	Matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katakana1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=katakana1).



> This a gift for @katakana1 :) One of my lovely followers and an amazing friend!

Tino was too distracted in his own world. He couldn’t even bother to focus on the project that he was supposed to work on. No.

“Tino?” Toris asked him gently. He realized soon that the Finn was completely out of this world. So he insisted raising his voice slightly “Tino?”

The Finn shook his head and then smirked to his partner.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m just…” Tino didn’t have any excuse to be quite honest “It’s not going to happen again” He promised but he wasn’t really sure about it.

Toris hesitated. Maybe his partner needed to talk. He didn’t want the project to fail. He took a deep breath. He made a decision.

“What’s on your mind, Tino? Maybe if you talk about it, it would be easier for you to concentrate” Toris explained and then he let down his pencil. He also closed his book.

Tino was surprised by that question.

“It’s nothing. Just nothing. Don’t worry about it” Tino tried to brush it off. They had a big work to present in a couple of days and they couldn’t waste time.

“I know it’s none of my business but I want to help you. Maybe I could give you some advice” Toris suggested. He wasn’t a big expertise in anything, but he was concerned about his friend.

Tino took a couple of minutes to think about. What could he possibly lose? As far as he knew, Toris wasn’t friends with Berwald so he was trust-worthy.

“I think I have a crush on the new guy” He couldn’t even look at Toris “You know, the tall blonde guy” His eyes got a small bright when he talked about him and he was blushing.

Of all the things that Tino could have say, Toris didn’t expect such confession. Especially because it was related to the scary guy that just recently moved in their class. How was he supposed to react? He wanted to be supportive but at the same time, he had some reservations towards that guy.

“Really? That guy?” Toris covered his mouth when those questions came up. He realized he was being too judgmental.

Tino giggled. He didn’t understand it either. But Berwald was always so nice to him and he was so handsome. When he realized it, he was completely over knees about him.

“I mean… He is cute. Somehow. I don’t know…” Tino hid his face between the books. He was too embarrassed.

Toris tried to get back at their work but he had opened some doors that refused to close. He put his book down again.

“If I help you to get a date with him, would you try to focus on our work?” Toris couldn’t believe what he just said. But he couldn’t turn back, even though he still had his concerns.

The silence was atrocious. Toris wondered if he had done something wrong. Maybe he was getting involved in something way too personal.

“Would you do that for me?!” Tino elevated his voice and everyone around them heard it.

The librarian reminded him where they were and Tino had never felt so ashamed. But he was so eager! He would give anything to have a date with Berwald.

“Of course” Toris laughed nervously. He really didn’t dig the sudden attention of everyone “This is what we are going to do”

 

On the other side of the room, Berwald and Matthew were working on the same project. Matthew couldn’t believe his luck. But he was trying to put his best face. He wasn’t going to be afraid of a guy, just because he was somehow mysterious and maybe, a little bit angry.

All of the sudden, while they were reading the books that the teacher recommended, Toris approached them.

“Um…” Toris hesitated. He still couldn’t believe he was playing as a matchmaker. The thing that had to do for the project “Berwald?”

The Swede looked around and then he found that Toris was trying to talk to him.

“Yes?” Berwald was curious. He had never talked to him and yet there he was.

Mattew, in the other hand, recognized him. He was about to say something to Toris but the Lithuanian seemed to be in a rush.

“This is for you” He put a small letter over the table and he quickly returned to his own.

Berwald was confused. What just happened? He had some doubts but he opened the letter. Then he stared at the table where Toris and Tino were sitting. For just a couple of seconds, he and Tino looked at each other, before Tino turned away.

After reading the note, Berwald carefully kept in his wallet. He really didn’t expect it.

During the rest of the afternoon, Berwald wasn’t able to focus on the book and Matthew noticed it. The Canandian wasn’t sure he was the right person to say something. After all, they just barely knew each other.

“Is everything fine?” Mattew dared to ask him.

Berwald just nodded. But it was an obvious lie.

“Are you sure about that?” Matthew insisted and he put his book down.

This was the first time that someone was genuinely concerned about him, Berwald thought. Maybe he could help him.

“Tino…” Berwald sighed “He asked me on a date” He replied with shyness.

Matthew smiled. He found it cute in a sense.

“Really? That’s awesome” Matthew tried to show him some support “What’s the matter then?”

“I don’t how to respond it. I have never dated. Where am I supposed to go with him?” Berwald was really ashamed. He was even considering to ask for advice to his old brother.

Matthew smirked. He didn’t have any dating experience either but he thought he could help.

“Well, there’s a place that I would love to go if someone asked me out. Maybe… Maybe Tino would feel the same” Matthew scratched the back of his head “I mean, if you don’t mind” He added because maybe he was getting too involved.

Berwald agreed and heard him. He was glad to receive so much help. He felt like he would completely screw it up if he was on his own.

“Can you help me with the reply? I’m not sure if I could do this” Berwald explained.

A half an hour later, Matthew went to Tino and Toris’s table.

“I have some mail for Tino” Matthew announced before giving the letter to the Finn.

Toris took a deep breath. That meant more distractions. But he thought it was worth it, when he saw how happy Tino was.

“He replied!” Tino said it a loud and the librarian again reminded him where they were.

He opened the letter and he couldn’t stop smiling.

“He said yes” He explained to Toris, trying to hide his excitement. He didn’t want to get expelled from the library after all “After the project is done, he wants to meet me in…” Tino couldn’t believe his luck.

 

During the following days, Tino worked harder on the project. He wanted to be over already so he could meet Berwald finally. Toris realized that Tino was even more focus than before and he was even happy for him. Tino seemed really happy about it.

After they finally presented their respective projects, Tino waited for Berwald outside the classroom. He was holding the note that the Swede sent him. Berwald wouldn’t lie to him, right?

Toris was watching from a nearby bench. He was happy for him.

“May I join in?” Matthew asked. He looked tired but relieved at the same time. The project went smooth after all.

“Yes, of course” Toris moved to make some space for Matthew.

They stared at the Finn for a while.

“Berwald is going to show up, right?” Toris was really invested in the whole story. He would feel so bad if Tino didn’t get the date that he wanted so much.

“Yes, he is. He is nervous but he will appeared” Matthew promised. He had to convince the Swede because he was having some doubts.

After what it seemed an eternity, Berwald appeared. Tino turned around and he smiled like he never did before. The Swede was blushing and after some talk, they left the building.

“Well, that ended well” Toris closed his eyes for a while. He was so tired.

“Indeed” Matthew responded. But he felt like something was off “Hey, what don’t we go to drink something? We also deserved to have some fun” He suggested.

How was he supposed to say no to that? Toris felt the same.

“Do you have a place in mind?”

“Well, there’s a nice place that I know” Matthew stood up and smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
